The ARG (Alternate Reality Game)
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: I knew I was in for trouble when Aphrodi called me over. (Read the AN)


**Hey guys! I should be working on my other stories, but this happened at school today and my friend told me I should make it a fanfiction, replacing all the names with Inazuma Eleven names. So here it is! It will be continued as the story progresses in real life. If you want to stalk me, my name is Kazemaru here (cuz he's my fave). The person who thought this would be a good fanfic is called Aphrodi (she's a girl in real life, so Hiroto did not make any jokes about her being a boy cuz she looks very much like a girl). And the ships hinted here are not yaoi, their normal ships, but since I had to give them names of characters that fit their personas, the ships ended up being yaoi. I seriously doubt anyone ships the ships I hint in here anyway. Even I don't, and I'm the author! Also, there is no EnKaze because Endou is my bro here.**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! This chappie is shorter than the ones I usually do, but that's because I'm writing events from real-life. Enjoy!**

**\- Idol (Or Kazemaru, I guess...)**

* * *

I walked to my lunch table, sitting down with a plop. Today had been disappointing. At my enrichment class (which allowed me to miss my first three periods one day a week), my group didn't get as much done in our documentary as we'd hoped. Then, even though I studied feverishly for my English test, the questions were still way too hard! To add to my disappointment, I was planning on working on my History Day Documentary at recess, but the library and the computer lab were closed, so I couldn't get anything done!

Oh well, at least I had pasta for lunch to cheer me up.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. I am a third-year student at Honiss Junior High. At lunch, I usually sit with Tsunami (A second-year), Aphrodi (second-year), Toramaru (second-year), and Fudou (third-year). Occasionally Fubuki (second-year) would join us too. Now that I think about it, most of my friends are second-years. Well, that's because my best friend, Endou Mamoru, is a second-year. We've known each other for so long that we're practically siblings!

But enough of that. On with the story.

So all the people mentioned above were at my table today except for Endou. He has his own group. We see each other so often outside of school that we just formed separate groups to avoid conflicts between our friends. Anyway, Aphrodi was acting really weird. He was restless and couldn't stop looking at the kid that he had brought to our table. I had never seen him before. He had red hair in a weird hairstyle, though not the strangest I've seen, considering Nagumo's hair looks like a tulip. His skin was pale, and his bright eyes were turquoise.

At first, I thought that Aphrodi had a crush on him. It wouldn't be the first time; Aphrodi has crushed on Midorikawa and Ichinose before, surprising though it may be. But my fears were quickly dismissed when I found myself ushered over by Aphrodi. Aphrodi and the new kid were on the other side of the table, where it was empty and out of earshot from everyone else. I slid across the bench to face them since they were sitting across from me.

Aphrodi started talking in hushed tones. "Kazemaru, I trust you. Like, a lot. So whatever I tell you, can you keep it a secret? Especially from Endou? I know he's gonna tease me about it."

I laughed. Endou was always picking on Aphrodi. He didn't do it to be mean; he genuinely liked Aphrodi as a person. However, Endou just loved teasing people, and Aphrodi was no exception. Not even me.

Anyway, the new kid was staring at me. I looked at him for a second before answering Aphrodi. "You have my word. Now, who is this guy?" I gestured to the new kid.

"Hi," He greeted.

"Hi." I returned the favor. That was awkward.

"This here is Hiroto," Aphrodi explained. "He's a part of what I'm gonna tell you."

"I still don't know what she's raving about," Hiroto shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "_She?_"

Now it was Hiroto's turn to be confused. "Wait, I thought she was a girl. You too, but your and Aphrodi's voices are too manly. Wait...are you two intersex?"

Hiroto must have seen the smoke spewing from my ears because he immediately laughed sheepishly. "Relax, I'm just joking!" He extended a hand to me across the table. "I'm Kiyama Hiroto, but just Hiroto is fine. I'm a second-year just like Aphrodi."

I accepted the hand. "I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." He shook my hand and drew back. Hiroto seemed like a friendly kid if he could get over the fact that Aphrodi and I had long hair.

I turned to Aphrodi. "So, what's the secret?"

Aphrodi nodded and started speaking in hushed tones. "So, you remember when I told you about Suzuno?"

"Gazel?" I flashed back to when Endou was teasing Aphrodi for allegedly liking Gazel, to which Aphrodi replied that his name was Suzuno and Gazel was just a nickname he earned in elementary school. Aphrodi had stressed the fact that he despised Gazel. "What about him?"

Aphrodi pulled out his handbag (because he needs it to carry his stuff) and brought out a paper box along with an index card. "I'll explain after you help me with something. How do you say 'My name is Sakura and you will never find me!' in Japanese?"

"Watashi no namae wa Sakura desu. Watashi wo mitsukaranai!" I spelled it out for him so he could write it down. Once he was satisfied, he wrote under it, 'This is in the language of the land of the rising sun,' meaning Japanese. I didn't think it mattered, but who cares?

Oh yeah, he wrote that his name was Sakura. See, earlier in the year, my group had given themselves code names, in case we wanted to talk in private without anyone understanding. Our code names were of our favorite anime characters, so we called them the Anicode names. As you may suspect, Aphrodi's was Sakura Haruno from 'Naruto.' Mine was Ruby Kurosawa from 'Love Live! Sunshine!'. I'll tell you the rest as the story progresses.

Aphrodi opened the box and pulled out a model dragonfly. The dragonfly was made of wire and was pretty big. Hiroto and I gasped; it looked stunning. Aphrodi grinned and flipped his hair. "I know, just what you'd expect from a god such as me!" I sweatdropped. He continued. "Anyway, I'm planning on playing a little prank on him, and I need your help. It's gonna be called the ARG (not said as a word, told as an acronym), or the Alternate Reality Game."

"Sounds interesting. What does it detail?" Hiroto inquired.

"Basically, it's like an escape room, but in real life." Escape rooms were games where you had to escape from a room by solving puzzles to find the solution to the way out.

"So basically it'll be like a real-life riddle?" I questioned.

"Exactly!" Aphrodi pointed to me in excitement. "So, right after lunch, we'll drop this off at Suzuno's locker. He goes out to Burger King every day for lunch, so him catching us shouldn't be a problem."

"Ooh, this sounds fun~" Hiroto smiled widely.

"I know, right!?" Aphrodi was quick to agree. "Anyway, on the bottom of the index card, I wrote, 'Find Ruby.' I wanna see him frustrated when he can't find you!" Aphrodi cackled.

"Wait, who's Ruby?" We had to explain to Hiroto the significance of the Anicode names. Then Aphrodi continued.

"I doubt he'll find Kazemaru without help, but if he does, tell him to go to my locker number," Aphrodi instructed. "Hiroto, your job is to deliver the box. Christmas break will start on Friday, so on Wednesday, if he can't find Kazemaru, Hiroto, you'll slip him a note that I'll write, which contains all the Anicode names and the people they refer to."

"Got it."

"Aphrodi, are you positive that you're not secretly crushing on this dude?" I asked innocently.

Small pink flowers blossomed on Aphrodi's cheeks. "NO! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"I dunno, how many times _do_ you?" I countered, which shut him up while Hiroto cackled in amusement.

The lunch aid came to our table. "Are you guys done?" The old lady asked harshly. She was answered with a chorus of yesses. "Very well, you may leave and get ready for your fifth period."

We couldn't believe our luck. We were the first ones to leave. That meant Hiroto could slip the box in front of Gazel's locker without being seen, which would mean nobody would rat him out. Our plan was safe!

On the way back, Aphrodi and Hiroto slowed down. I looked over my shoulder to see Aphrodi whispering something to Hiroto. I shrugged and moved on; no need to be nosy and butt into their business. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for another day of Algebra 1 Honors.


End file.
